


Regulation

by Exorin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And is Really Good at Giving Head, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vague Power Struggles, hux is a smug bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: 'Ah, right,' Ren starts, as though he himself has forgotten, 'I wanted your opinion on something.''My opinion?' Hux asks, thrown off again, 'On what--'OR: Ren finally puts on a First Order Uniform and Hux isshaken.





	Regulation

Hux is already fuming, standing in front of the door he's been called to and tapping his foot against the durasteel floor impatiently while the hydraulics hiss to sound it's opening, 'You wanted to see me.' he starts, stepping into the room and rolling his shoulders back, his right fingers wrapping around his left wrist, slotting comfortably behind his back -- he squares his feet and adjusts his expression before adding, 'Supreme Leader.'

'I did.' comes Ren's voice, issued from behind a black barrier, his cloak and clothes draped over the top -- and Hux stops himself from frowning, displeased that his new commander doesn't even fold his clothing, like a commoner, 'So nice of you to finally arrive. You'd think that with your new title, _Grand Marshal_ , you'd be better at keeping time.' 

'I apologize,' Hux says, adding _sir_ , as an afterthought, said under his breath, 'I was mid-report when you called for me.'

'Next time I request your presence, you will not delay.' 

And there's that infuriating static again, the familiarity of it has Hux on edge immediately and he hates the sudden tightness in his collar, 'Of course.' he says aloud, thinking something altogether different before he remembers to close his mind -- as best as he knows how. 

Ren chuckles from behind the screen, low and amused, before the pressure drops back to normal from a quick, tight squeeze that drags the breath from Hux's lungs, 'You're getting better at that.' Ren remarks -- and that comment is even worse than the initial pressure, it leaves Hux trying to remember his footing in this conversation. 

'Thank you?' he tries, confused, his brows furrowing, mouth turning down briefly before he shakes his head, 'What did you need me for.'

'Ah, right,' Ren starts, as though he himself has forgotten, 'I wanted your opinion on something.' 

'My opinion?' Hux asks, thrown off again, 'On what--'

There's that pressure again, different this time and not coming from Ren -- Hux feels it at his neck, spiraling along his spine in a flood of warmth that he can feel down to his toes, heat building alongside it in a way that makes his mouth go dry, his cock stirring, ' _Oh._ ' he breathes, his fingers around his wrist tightening, knees going weak.

Ren steps around the barrier, his hair pushed back, combed and tucked under a standard First Order cap, the black fabric of the high-collared tunic stretched out over the imposing width of Ren's shoulders and fitting tightly over his chest -- he's got his arms down at his sides, his fingers tugging on the sleeves and drawing attention to the red braids wrapped around the left cuff -- a new addition that Hux raises his eyebrows at, stepping forward without really thinking about it.

'We needed a new colour.' 

'We?' Hux says, his voice low, a little on edge still but more than a little shocked, _awed_ , and he's not quite sure how he's now standing in front of Ren, close enough that he can reach out and examine the uniform if he wanted to -- and he _does_. 

'The First Order, I meant. _Me_. I needed it.'

Hux unclasps his hand from behind his back, moving to run his fingers along Ren's shoulders, 'It's a good fit.' and his hands shift to Ren's chest, brushing over the code cylinders that line the loops woven in to the fabric over Ren's breastbones -- Hux fingers them individually, counting rank, recognizing that Ren is attempting to appeal to the Old Ways and in this, has overcompensated to a ridiculous degree. Hux doesn't stop the quirk at the corner of his mouth, smiling just slightly. 

'What?' Ren asks, his fingers briefly clenching at his side, his whole demeanor projecting nervousness and if Hux wasn't personally and intimately aware of Ren's mood shifts, he would comment on it. 

'Is everything to regulation?' Hux says instead, ignoring the question and changing the topic instead, his hands still hovering over Ren's chest -- Ren nods his head, just a tilt of verification and he can't seem to remember how to breathe when Hux sinks down to his knees, slowly, his hands moving to press against the front of Ren's thighs, 'By your leave, _Supreme Leader_.'

The breath building behind Ren's throat leaves his mouth in one long, unexpected exhale, Hux's fingers already at the buttons that line the front of his breeches, 'G-granted.' 

Hux's smile widens, showing teeth at the hitch in Ren's words, at the hesitation of his hands still resting at his sides -- and he tugs at Ren's slacks, causing Ren to rock forward onto the toes of his booted-feet as Hux unfastens the multiple buttons in one single pull. 

And Hux is looking up at Ren, his eyes raking over each perfect detail on Ren's First Order uniform, the way it fits, the way Ren fills it out, they way Ren suddenly looks like an exemplary Officer -- he's more than pleased to find that Ren's cock is already hard when he slides his hand between the opened folds of the fabric to curl his fingers around the heavy weight of him, drawing his cock out just as slowly as he had knelt before him. 

He _sighs_ when he leans forward, his mouth flooding wet as soon as he parts his lips to take the thick, damp head of Ren's cock into his mouth and Ren _moans_ above him, his hands twitching, reaching forward without actually moving any closer to Hux.

Hux rocks forward instead, swallowing down the length of Ren's cock until he can't look up any longer, shutting his eyes and stretching his mouth open -- the corners of his lips tugging uncomfortably, stretched wide, mouthing down to the base with his throat tightening, clenching around the thickness and he feels the bump of Ren's knees against his chest as Ren buckles, exhaling in the shape of Hux's name, ' _Armitage_.'

And Hux wraps an arm around Ren's waist, holds him steady, talking his weight before swallowing again, spit pooling at the corner of his lips before rolling down his chin and he can _feel_ Ren's hand hovering above his head -- he pulls back with a loud, wet, _pop_ , looking up at Ren with his pupils blown wide and black, breathing hard, 'You have permission.' he says, adding 'Sir.' again, as an afterthought, his voice broken and hoarse before he's dragging his tongue along the tip of Ren's cock, sucking him back into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Ren doesn't hesitate this time, his fingers fisting into Hux's hair, pulling hard enough that Hux _moans_ around Ren's cock and drops his free hand down to the thick swell of his own, pawing at himself over the thin layer of his slacks -- and Hux lets Ren thrust into his mouth, enjoying the way Ren holds him in place, dipping just the head of his cock back and forth between his lips, teasingly, before shoving all the way down, Hux's throat clenching with every desperate swallow, his chin getting soaked with drool and precome. 

And Ren keeps shifting his hips, fucking into Hux's mouth fast and unsteady, no rhythm, no finesse, just a messy, wet, loud _push_ that forces Hux to breathe through his nose while he sits back on his haunches and takes what he's given -- Ren's moaning, a constant low sound that makes Hux's cock throb, twitching under his own palm and he's already so close to coming when Ren says his name again, voice breaking it down the center and following it with the order of, ' _Come_.'

Hux _groans_ , rocking up against his hand and feeling the warm dampness of his come soaking through his pants -- he swallows again, sucking in his cheeks and tightening his whole mouth around Ren's hard, thick cock. 

Ren hunches forward, body curving with his hands both dropping from Hux's hair and down onto his shoulders -- Hux squeezes his arm around Ren's waist in response, holding Ren upright as his mouth is flooded with the wet, salt-sweet slide of Ren's coming pumping down his open throat. 

They stay like that for a few moments, Hux's tongue stroking along the underside of Ren's softening cock until Ren is pulling back, oversensitive, his fingertips squeezing around Hux's shoulders when he stands on still-shaking legs and Hux's fingers are trembling when he lifts them to begin re-fastening Ren's slacks. 

'Did I pass your inspection Grand Marshal?' Ren says, finally, watching Hux sway to his feet and wipe his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. 

'Your hair is out of place,' Hux starts, looking at Ren from his polished, knee-high boots up to his crested command cap and _tsking_ at the stray strands of Ren's black hair that had, obviously, fallen free from being bent over Hux for so long, 'Supreme Leader, sir.' 

And Hux is smiling through the ache in his jaw when he turns to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic was because of a conversation that happened between [hoverboardbandit](http://hoverboardbandit.tumblr.com) and i BUT ALSO a _different_ conversation between [unlikelymilliner](http://unlikelymilliner.tumblr.com/) and i with a BONUS of _i commissioned the wonderful, magical_ [pangolinpirate](http://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/) _to make a fucking gorgeous piece of art for it:_ [NSFW CLICK HERE](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/post/169759188756/finished-commission-for-exorin-and-her-fic)
> 
> hope you enjoy! comment and kudos if you please (i will love you forever) and/or find me at tumblr at [exorin](http://exorin.tumblr.com)
> 
> oh hey, i made a NON CON alternate: [Against Regulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389744)


End file.
